So Cold
by AZillionLittleStars
Summary: She knew if she turned back, she wouldn't be able to keep going. {Elsa-centric, one shot.}


**Title**- So Cold

**Summary**- If she looked back, she knew she couldn't keep going. A one-shot, Elsa-centric. {May not match up completely with movie, but I based it off the trailer. :)}

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Frozen or So Cold.

**Author's Note**- Cliche title? Check. Cheesy summary? Double Check. Sudden writing aspirations when I should be doing homework? Triple check.

Anyways, hope you enjoy. :) I can't wait to see Frozen once it comes out!

* * *

_Oh you can't see my cry, see my dreams all die. Oh, it feels so cold. _

_This house no longer feels like home._

_ You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason,_

_becuase I can't figure out why._

* * *

Elsa is three years old.

"What happens to the Snow Princess daddy?" The young girl asked, her blonde hair falling in front of her face when she squirmed in her father's arms. The king chuckled, and lovingly booped her nose.

"Well my dear Elsa, you didn't let me finish the story." He chuckled again as her gorgeous turquoise eyes widened in anticipation. "But, it is past your bed time. Come on darling, it is time to go to sleep." He began to move, when a small gasp escaped from Elsa's mouth.

"_What_? You can't stop there! What happens?" Elsa demanded, placing her hands on her hips from emphasis.

"I suppose we could finish the story, as long as you don't mention this to your mother." The king gave in, surrounding to his little princess. Elsa's eyes lit up, as she climbed back into his lap.

"Okay, I'm ready." Elsa assured, concentrating on the fate of this Princess her daddy told her about.

"Well, even though she wasn't like everyone else-" The king began,

"Duh! Not everyone can control snow!" Elsa chimed in.

"...she became queen, ruling alongside her wonderful sister, and lived happy ever after." Her father finished. Elsa gave him a toothy grin, satisfied with this ending.

He chose not to add the part about who the "fictional" Snow Princess was her, or the real reason she would most likely become queen. No, he did not add these parts.

Instead, he focused on tucking in his little girl.

"Good night, my little snow queen."

* * *

Elsa is seven years old.

She didn't mean for it to happen. She knew she wasn't supposed to climb on things when she had her nice dress on, but there was something shiny on the top of the tapestry. She couldn't just let it be there forever! But now, she had fallen and couldn't fight through the pain enough to get off the balcony in her bedroom. Wet tears stream down her face as she clutched her ankle. When a small drop lands on her forehead, Elsa thought it was one of the tears that wouldn't stop coming. But when they keep coming, her basic knowledge of physics kicks in, and she realizes her tears would not travel upwards. Drifting her gaze from her ankle, she noticed the small snowflakes falling from the sky...just above her. Looking around, she realized the ground was slowly turning white...like ice.

"What?" She hiccupped through the sobs, but any thoughts that were beginning to form in her mind were interrupted by her father's voice.

"Elsa? Are you out there?" His voice boomed through the hallway.

"Yes!" Elsa yelped, with sudden fear of punishment. Her father pushed his way through the French-style doors, and his expression immediately darkened.

"Oh, Elsa." He sighed when he said, but it was just a loud enough for her to hear it. His eyes settled on the small figure curled into a ball. "You were climbing again, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Elsa pleaded, her lip quivering, tears threatening to spill over even further. Her father bent down to her level and cradled her in his arms.

"It's alright darling, but you mustn't do that when no one is watching you."

"Daddy...how come I can make it snow?" Elsa asked nervously.

He never did answer her question.

* * *

Elsa is fourteen years old.

For the first time in her life, she was completely and utterly alone.

Which seemed ridiculous, since Anna was right here sobbing into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa wasn't crying for some reason unbeknownst to her. Maybe she was in shock, or something had finally switched the emotion switch off within herself. Anna, and the rest of the kingdom, was depending on her to uphold the kingdom.

For the king and queen had been killed in a car accident.

And now Elsa was first in line to be queen.

The gloves that sheltered her hands along with her power (or _curse_ in her point of view) began to itch, mocking her.

_Your parents are gone, but at least you have these stupid snow powers! In your face, Snow Princess_!

Anna had cried herself to sleep. Any good older sister would, Elsa tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Returning to her bedroom, Elsa sat down.

The funerals were tomorrow. The courting was next week. Her birthday was in three weeks. Her queen initiation was in two months.

Unlike her sister, Elsa simply stared at the ceiling until her eyes glazed over and she fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa is fifteen years old.

She is about to be queen, and she knows this party is a recipe for disaster. All these people in the castle, so many opportunities for something terrible to happen. So far, nothing to bad has happened. Hans was here (the nice boy from a kingdom over), but even her old friend couldn't calm her nerves.. Not with all this nagging fear she had that something would happen. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Hans asked her question. "Are you nervous?" Elsa almost laughed. Of course she was nervous. She was going to pass out soon. Hans and her made small talk until the initiation ceremony was scheduled to start.

"Do you take full responsibility for the kingdom of Arendelle, and be the rightful queen?"

"Yes." The truth was, Elsa didn't know if she was ready. The thought of being queen terrified her. But people (including Anna), were counting on her. There was no choice but to accept this leadership thrust upon her. The crown felt cold on her head, and she was worried it was going to fall off. Holding her head up high, Elsa turned to the crowd, and curtsied.

"I now present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

::

The initiation was two hours ago, and Elsa was itching for these strangers to leave. Everyone was congratulating her and giving her condolences about the king and queen. Elsa didn't want any of this- she wanted them to leave.

"Alright, the party is over." Elsa announced about 11:30, and the celebrating citizens scowled at her.

"Elsa, there are still a lot of people here." Anna whispered in her ear.

"Well, I want them to leave." Elsa countered, ignoring her sister.

"Why do you do this? Why do you shut them out?" Anna usually avoided this subject. Elsa turned to leave, avoiding this argument while there were guests. Anna tried to grab her hand, missing, and instead pulled her glove off. She felt the anger rise inside of her.

"That's enough, Anna."

"Why do you shut me out?" Anna called, when Elsa was about to exit through the ballroom doors.

"_Enough_!" Elsa yelled, her hand shooting out, while ice circled around her. Everyone's eyes widened, including Elsa's.

"Elsa?" Anna squeaked, dropping the satin glove.

"I-I" Elsa stammered, pushing the door open and running out.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed after her sister, trying to avoid slipping on the ice trail Elsa was leaving.

Elsa kept running, never looking back. If she looked back, she knew she couldn't keep going. Anna's screams faded into the distance along with the lights surrounding the kingdom.

Once she decided it was safe to stop, Elsa slumped against a tree. _Do not cry_, she reprimanded herself. Against her will, the tears began to spill over. The tears turned into horrible sobs, racking throughout her body.

The despair of the cursed snow princess caused the eternal winter spreading through Arendelle.

* * *

**Alrighty then! I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, but it is what it is.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope it was okay! :)**


End file.
